CoFfEe!
by Sweetpariii
Summary: Happenings cannot be changed... but the change can be accepted by finding the best in it! Based on oldie duo.. with a duo too..
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello friends.. Me back with another piece of work.. it's based on oldie duo.. their bond which they shares and a bit of duo in end..**_

 _ **It's a limited scope short story.. limited two three chapters only.. hope u like it.. if don't then apologies from my side..**_

 _ **And thanks for reviewing the OS written by my sona di.. she was delighted by the response which u guys gave to her efforts..**_

Now ending my bak-bak.. hehe.. so u guys shift to the 'SS'..

It's a time when Sun has completely disappeared from the whole sky .. and now its a monopoly of blazing moon.. whose brighteness covering the vast area of a land beneath. In that pinnacle of light, the beauty of nature also enhanced a lot.. With the small shining blinking dots giving a beautiful look to dark colored sky..which were truly seeming as if a glitter pen is moved over a canvas created by a innocent soul of a child.

Beneath the shade of dark beauty, One aged man is sitting at balcony side of house, staring the tides which are generation and dissapearing in itself only.. and the falling rays of moon giving an eye treating scene to his eyes.. but , far from all these, he was lost somewhere else, just then the other man entered with a two mugs filled with coffee.. from which vapours were making their ways up.. after founding that man staring at distant, silently kept the mugs on table present there, softly puts his hand on his shoulder.

The man looked aside , while the man stated..

"kya dekh raha hai..?" with softness in his tone.

"kuch nahi yaar bus, samandar ko dekh raha tha.. kitna accha lag raha hai na.. aur aaj to aur bhi khubsoorat lag raha hai.." the man who was standing leaning his elbows on the railing with his eyes still fixed on the waves of water which were coming an going to nd fro making it a really soothing thing to watch. and the other simply nodded.

"haan yaar.., wo to hai.. (forwarding coffee mug) ye lo coffee pio"

The other man grabbed the mug.. with a sweet smile on his face.. tasted it.. he always meserized with the coffee he made.. which he always enjoy a lot and, on side by side found himself surrounded himself with question that..

"How this tough man manages to make such an amazing coffee with the apt amount of sweetness in it.. that too without using sugar ?"

Well it was nothing less than a 8th wonder to ponder ill keeping all the other theories aside he lept forward.

He was so curious to know the secret behind it from long but always bound himself from blurting out anything.. but today he fails to do the same .. so asked him excitedly..

"Arey yaar tum.. ( the man too was enjoying the sip of coffee looking at the waves on same time, turned towards his buddy who continues) aaj bata hi do .. ki tum itni lazawab coffee bana kaise lete ho.. tumhe pehle se hi aati hai (smirking) ya phir bhabiji ki koi secret recipe ko follow karte ho"

He blurted all in his peak of excitment that he cant even make out himself that what he exactly uttered.. may be that simple query or to say his small tease makes a hard line over other's heart.. which pushed him to relive those moments of his life in the next fraction of seconds which gives him pain now.

The man whose face till now displaying a sweet smile over his lips and a unknown sooth inside his heart, now replaced with painful and deep hurt respectively.

He just stand and moves in, while giving an excuse..

"mai abhi aaya.."

He turned when a voice from behind halted his steps..

"Arey kaha ja rahe ho.."

His throat got a lump but somehow he manages to be normal..

"Kuch kaam hai.. tum baitho mai bus aata hu" saying so he rushed inside.

 **WHEN I HAD YOU I WAS AFRAID TO DIE….**

 **NOW THAT YOU ARE GONE DEATH IS MY FRIEND...**

 **IT IS BY MY SIDE….**

The other shrugged his shoulder with.. "isse kya.. ( just then his minded switch to that words which he said unintentionaly.. getting the intensity of the impact which his those few words left on his buddy's heart..he is willing to slap himself very hard for his big mistake.. he stood up and moves inside with fast steps..)

 **IF HE TAKES ME TODAY I WILL GO WITH A SMILE….**

 **LET OTHERS COPE AND HEAL FOR A WHILE…..**

Entering inside the hall he starts scanning the whole home.. when his eyes stops on the aged figure standing facing the kitchen shelf and doing something or to say just pretending of doing so. He really feels bad and cursing himself for his deed.

 **SO DEATH TAKE ME TODAY…..**

 **NEXT MONTH OR YEAR….**

 **DEATH I AM READY AND YOU I DO NOT FEAR….**

Starts moving towards him with small steps.. meanwhile, thinking a ways how to pull out his buddy from his painful past shell .

 **THEY SAID THAT TIME WILL HEAL….**

 **IT WILL MAKE ME STRONG….**

 **ONEDAY I WILL MOVEON…**

 **BUT IT DIDN'T HAPPENED DEAR…**

Stands just behind him for a moment in order to garner his courage..

He rested his hand softly on his shoulder.. which give resulted to a small jerk in other man's body. He turned a bit.. and again gazed back the shelf and start doing his work fastly.. also added hurriedly..

"Arey Salunkhe tu kyu aaya..? mai bus aane hi wala tha"

Dr. Salunkhe neither he want his buddy to suffer more nor he wants him to hide himself behind the mask hard core human being and bear all his pain silently.

(In low tone) "Pradyuman.. (slowly pulled back his hand) yaar SORRY" (looking down)

Acp Pradyuman turned back at an instant.. staring the man's face standing in the front of him..

"Sorry.. par kyu...? Aur kisliye..?"

"yaar wo pata nahi kaise muh se (in extremely low tone) nikal gaya"

Getting that his buddy is saddled with a heavy amount of guilt.. so to release it down, he added in light tone.

"Haan to, tune galat kya kaha.. ye mandeep ki to recipe thi.. (unintentionally) pata hai kitni mehnat lagi thi isse sikhne me.. (making a face) puri 20 cup coffee pini (drink) padi thi mujhe uss din.. wo bhi pata nahi kaise kaise tastes ki.. "

 **I WAITED EVERY EVENING …**

 **I WAITED FOR THAT SMILE ….**

 **YOU DIDN'T TURNED UP…**

 **NEITHER DID YOU SMILED…**

Unknowingly he drifted in his past memory lane..

 _ **"Mujhe nahi sikhni na.." a man of about 35's wearing a loose trouser and a white T-shirt said.**_

 _ **"Kyu nahi sikhni.. aap kuch bhi bole par mai to apko aaj sikha kar hi rahungi.."a lady near about 32's blurted in inexorable tone.. continued after a pause,**_

 _ **"Roz to zid karte ho.. ki apko meri special coffee banani sikhni hai.. aur aaj jab sikha rahi hu to.. mana kar rahe ho.. thek hai mat sikho.. mai bhi nahi sikhaungi ab apko.." the lady starts racking together all the things..**_

 _ **just when the phone rang.. and the man picks it up..**_

 _ **"Hello, Senior Inspector Pradyuman speaking.. " stated in firm and confident tone.**_

 _ **"Armey yaar tu"**_

 _ **"kya baat hai itne dino baad kaise yaad kiya..?"**_

 _ **"Kya..? tu aa raha hai.. kab..? (After a pause) wo bhi kal.."**_

 _ **A bit stunned.. "kya tujhe.. (low tone) coffee wo bhi mere hath ki .. (gulping down his fear) arey par.."**_

 _ **"Achha accha thek hai.. tu aa to pehle"**_

 **YOU KNOW I TRIED TO BE BOTH FOR HIM…..**

 **I BE AS U SAID I CREATE HIM AS YOU SAID….**

 **BUT WE PLANNED IT TOGETHER**

 **WHY DID YOU LEFT ALL THERE?**

 _ **He hanged down his call.. and slowly turned towards the lady whose back is towards him.**_

 _ **Thinking, what to do.. a minute ago he refuses to learn the recipe of special coffee.. and now.. he ought to learn that coffee.. because his friend is coming tmrw and he demanded the same tasted coffee as his breverage.. and the top of that his wife means mandeep is leaving today for her paternity.. for upcoming few days stay.**_

 _ **He moves towards her with..**_

 _ **rubbing his forehead's right portion with his index finger , "Arey mandeep accha suno.. tum itna force kar hi rahi ho to.. mai souch raha hu .. coffee banana sikh hi leta hu.."**_

 _ **Mandeep who got the hint from that call and his husband's expressions and mood swing.. smiled on his auld trick.. .**_

 _ **But said in serious tone..**_

 _ **"Arey par kyu..? Abhi to aap mana kar rahe the ki.. (immitating ) nahi mujhe nahi sikhna.. (in normal tone) to ab kya hua..? " eyeing straight to him with her raised eyebrows..**_

 _ **The man remains quite looking for a apt reason.. although he is the Senior Inspecter of CID Banglore.. but his wife is also not less.**_

 _ **"Vijay bhaisab aa rahe hai na.."**_

 _ **Damn how did she came to know about that? ? his head automatically concurs her.. but covers him with..**_

 **I TRY TO BE HIS MUMMA…**

 **I TRY TO BE HIS**

 **I TRY TO BE HIS MUMMA…**

 **I TRY TO BE HIS DADDA…**

 **BUT I CANT CARASS HIM LIKE YOU….**

 **I CAN NEVER BE THAT MOTHER THAT ARE YOU….**

 _ **"Vijay nahi to.. wo kaise .. wo kaise aa sakta hai.. wo to mumbai me hai na.. to wo yaha kaise.."**_

 _ **"Apko mai apse bhi acche tarike se janti hu.. ye vijay bhaisab wahi hai na.. jinhe meri bani hui coffee bohut pasand aati thi.. jab hum mumbai me the.. aur (stressing) aap unhe humesha bolte the ki .. coffee aapne banai hai.. (pradyuman embarasessed) wo to unhe kabhi ghar aake (teasing) apki haatho se bani lajawab coffee pine ka.. mauka nahi mila.. nahi to unhe pata chalta.. apki haatho ki bani lazawab coffee ka raaz"**_

 _ **Mandeep smiled while pradyuman just looking down and also trying to find out the way to save himself from his wife's leg pulling.**_

 _ **"Mandeep dekho.. "**_

 _ **"Ji dikhaiye.." cutted with a naughtiness on her eyes.**_

 _ **"Mandeep tum mujhe coffee banana sikha rahi ho ki nahi." Said in a bit frustation.**_

 _ **"Lo aap to naraz ho gaye.. maine kab mana kiya.. ki mai apko coffee bannna nahi sikhaungi.. "(pradyuman smiled)**_

 _ **"arey par abhi to tum.. ( thinks for a while.. that there is no use to quarrel with his wife.. no matters whatever may be the issue, she always win..) achha chalo chodo ab sab aur mujhe jaldi se coffee banana sikhaona"**_

 _ **'**_

 _ **He turned and put a cattle on flame.. when he heard..**_

 _ **"Par meri ek shart hai"**_

 _ **He gazed his wife surprisingly..**_

 _ **"Shart.. kaisi shart.. mandeep please mazak mat karo aur (again turned) bus jaldi se coffee banana sikha do.. "**_

 _ **Raising her eyebrows.."Arey par mai.. mazak kaha kar rahi hu.. (folding her hand crossingly on her chest..) meri sach me ek shart hai"**_

 _ **Sensing seriousness and admantness in her tone Pradyuman.. turned once again towards her wife..**_

 _ **He glanced at his watch first its no long time left for the flight which Mandeep has to board.. So says in hurry..**_

 _ **" Achha Thek hai, jaldi batao.."**_

 _ **" okay.. so meri shart hai ki .. mai sirf apko ek hi baar banana sikhaungi... aur uske baad aap khud banayenge"**_

 _ **Pradyuman's eyes widened..**_

 _ **"Mandeep ye kya tarika hai.. haan.. tum acche se janti ho mujhe simple si si chai (tea) banana sikhne me hi pure 5 din lage the.. aur coffee .. aur wo bhi tumhare haath ke taste wali.. ye to galat baat hai.."**_

 _ **"Galat walat kuch nahi.. aap souch lo .. (looking at wall clock) waise bhi meri flight ka time hone hi wala hai.."**_

 _ **Pradyuman thinks its better to have something rather than nothing.. he surrendered himself.**_

 _ **"Achha baba thek hai.. ab jaldi se sikhao"**_

 _ **"Aur haan ek baat to mai batana bhul gayi" naughtily..**_

 _ **Giving a look of what now..? Pradyuman says,"Ab kya hua ?"**_

 _ **"Wo kya hai na.. meri ek aur shart hai.."**_

 _ **"Ye to galat hai.. abhi to tumhe kaha ki tumhari ek shart hai.. ab ye ek aur kaha se aa gayi..?"**_

 _ **"Arey mai pehle batana bhul gayi na..ab yaad aaya to abhi bata rahi hu.."**_

 _ **"Tum pura advantage le rahi ho aaj .. accha chalo batao.. ( stressing) par jaldi.."**_

 _ **"Mere sikhane ke baad aap jo bhi coffee banayenge.. wo (suppressing her laugh ) apko hi pini hogi.. (carelessly) phir chahe wo jaisi bhi bani ho.. "**_

 _ **"Ye to galt hai bhe.. pine ki kya zarurat hai.. will flow it in lavatory"**_

 _ **"Nahi ji.. wo apko hi pini padhegi.. yahi meri shart hai.. nahi to aap souch lijiye.. (signaling towards the watch) waise bhi sirf 2 hours are left for our departure"**_

 _ **Pradyuman gets too much irritared till now.. firstly, with his wife's unplanned trip for her paternity.. secondly, with his friend's sudden visit to his home and the cherry on the cake is.. his friend's demand.. that coffee.. whose even 'abc' is not known by him.**_

 **I DON'T KNOW ….**

 **BUT I AM LOSING HIM….**

 **HE IS NOT OUR BABY THE WAY WE PLANNED HIM….**

 **HE IS DIFFERENT …**

 **HE IS NOT ME …**

 **NEITHER IS HE YOU…..**

 _ **"Achha baba thek hai.. maan li apki ye shart bhi.. ab to sikha do.." joining his hands..**_

 _ **To which his wife to answered dramaticaly.. lifting her right hand half straight towards above direction.. mere a blessing way..**_

 _ **"Tatha.. aastu.."**_

 _ **Both shared a good laugh and after that turned towards the cooking stove..**_

Phew.. ended with flash back.. i know its wuite long.. but to leave flashback in mid.. will loose the interest so just ended with flash back part.

Hope u liked it..

Thank you all..

Do leave a review.. if u read..

Be happy stay blessed.. keep smiling always..

Thank you once again..


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for nandu, guest, praise** **,** **topaz, drizzel and kirti for ur time and review.. nothing much to say.. as I m utterly dissapointed with the no. Of review.. I know it was not liked by u guys.. appolgies for waiting ur precious time.. now just move to next chapter. I will end it it next chapter..**

 **Thank you..**

* * *

 _ **Both shared a good laugh and after that turned towards the cooking stove..**_

And a slight laughter escaped from his mouth.. which vanished like a thin in air as soon as he regained his sense pulled his hand near his eyes.. touches or to say wiped the moisture from his eyes.. And says while forcing a smile on his lips..

"Arey yaar tu bhi na Salunkhe.. kya bate lekar baith gaya.. chal chalkar coffee pite hai.."

Start stepping forward, when felt a firm grip around his palm..

 **"The touch.. the friendship touch which cannot be resist the other to break down.. to expell out his all hidden emotions treasures.."**

For Pradyuman it's getting hard to keep a lock on his flood of emotions behind the Hard Core Assistant Officer Named 'ACP PRADYUMAN' neither his friend letting him to do so.

He (Dr Salunkhe ) just came in the front, of figure Standing still but shattered from within, just hugged him.. softly..

For few seconds Pradyuman tried to free himself..

"Salunkhe hat na Kya Kar Raha hai.. chod mujhe.. "

But despite releasing him.. his friend tightens his grip around his back.. It wasn't the very first time when he was hugging him maybe forcefully though, but, still this time there was again something new in it, something he may not have witnessed yet.. uptil said many thing but uttered nothing.

 **COME BACK!PLEASE WE…**

 **WE NEED YOU….**

The touch which he can't resist for long.. a pair of eyes turned wet. His face starts showing motley of his emotions.. his pain, his guilt, his failure.. which he is buried deep inside his hurt and also making him hollow from deep down.

"Yaar.. aaj uski bohut yaad aa rahi hai.. " he said in teary tone and the high intensity of pain could be easily make out from his tone.

Salunkhe didn't uttered a word just rubbed his back.. to ease his buddy's pain. Whereas, he again added..

" yaar mai apna wada nahi nibha paya.. nahi nibha paya Mai apna Wada.. "

Although Dr. Salunkhe got confused.. that of which promise he is talking about? as in his entire life he fulfilled his each and every promise of his.. but, didn't find it relevant to interrupt the broken soul.. and wanted to play a role of silent listener..

 **TODAY I KILLED HIM…**

 **TODAY I KILLED YOU…**

 **I AM OF NO WORTH TO SEE OR EVEN LOOK AT YOU…**

 **I KNOW I PROMISED…**

 **I KNOW HE WAS OUR BREATH….**

 **BUT TODAY I AM FEELING CHOKED…**

 **I AM AT A LOSS OF THAT BREATH…**

he softly just pulls him away from that warm shell and made him sit on nearby sofa..

And himself goes from there to fetch a glass of water for his friend who needs that.. . Coming back he forwarded a glass of water to him, who drank few sips of it only, keeping that glass upon the beside table he pulled a chair for himself..

He softly called him,

"Pradyuman"

 **I TRIED BUT I FAILED….**

 **AGAIN I CHOOSED MY DUTY…**

 **AND, AGAIN I FAILED….**

 **I CAN STILL SEE HIS EYES ….**

 **I CAN STILL FEEL THAT INFANT BREATH….**

 **THOSE SMALL TOES…**

 **AND THOSE TINY EARS….**

Who looked up and stared the person sitting just in front of him, with his already turned moist eyes. Which made a deep scare over the gentle heart owned by the aged person who can't even imaged the Assistant Commissioner to broke like his. He inhaled a deep sign in order to gain control over his flood of emotion, because for now he should be strong for his friend.. who needs him the most right now.

He softly took his hand in his own and says, "Kya baat hai yaar, mujhe nahi bataoge.. hmm.."

Freeing his hand from that grip slowly and composing himself replied in normal tone, "arey yaar Salunkhe kuch bhi to nahi hai.. batane ko.. to Kya batau.. "

"achha kuch bhi nahi hai.. (looking straight into his eyes, in stressingly added, while Pointing to his pair of moist eyes) to ye Kya his tumhari ankho me.. pani, ya kuch chala gaya ankho me tumhari.. bolo"

 **BUT HE WASN'T HIM NOW…**

 **HE WASN'T HIM!**

 **I MADE HIM WALK HE STUMBLED, BUT HE WALKED…**

 **THAT DAY WHEN I CALLED HIM, HE DIDN'T STOPPED….**

 **HE DIDT TURNED BACK….**

 **NEITHER DID HE TALKED…**

 **HE WAS RUNNING….**

 **FAR FAR AWAY FROM ME….**

 **I DIDN'T KNEW THAT DAY WHEN HE TOOK HIS FIRST STEP….**

 **THAT I WILL BE THE ONE WATCHING HIS... LAST STEP….**

Acp sir touched their eyes and rubbed them gently with this thumb in order to remove those droplets from his eyelets, and reply, " arey nahi yaar.. ye to wo mai payaz (onion) chop kar Raha tha na.. to bus ussi wajah se" and stood up from couch.

"Aur ab chal... coffee pite h.. Teri wajah se coffee dobara gram Karni padhegi.. "said a bit annoyingly, saying so started to move towards the balcony, a voice stops his motioning steps..

"dekho Pradyuman.. tumhe nahi batana to mat batao.. ( pradyuman turned now facing his buddy, who added irritatedly) lekin yaar please mujhse juth to mat hi bolo tum.. itna to janta hu tumhe.. Mai ki tumhari ankho (pointing to his eyes) me ye ansoo hai na.. . tumhare so called onion chop karne se aaye h.. ya tumhare dard, tumhari is takleef ki wajah se.. jisse tum itne saalo se apne Andar daba kar Rakhi h"

He blurted all in one go.. starring at his buddy who just looking at him with pain in his eyes.. but getting no response from his side.. steeping near to him.. he added again..

"tumhe nahi share kar na kuch bhi.. to Thek hai mat Karo.. Aur jiyo issi ghutan we sath.. an Mai bhi nahi pouchunga tumhe kuch bhi.. (stressing) Mai is Raha hu bye"

With this, he starts tracing his step toward the Main door of the house..

 **I CRIED !**

 **BUT THE BULLETS REACHED BEFORE MY CRY**

 **I DON'T KNOW HOW DID IT….**

 **I SAT DOWN JUST TO REGRET IT….**

 **I FELT TO CATCH HIM IN MY ARMS….**

 **COVER HIM IN MY SHELL …**

 **WISHED TO TELL HIM …**

 **DON'T WORRY MY CHILD ALL WILL BE WELL….**

 **BUT…**

 **HE DIDN'T GAVE ME A CHANCE …..**

 **HE DIDN'T GAVE A GLANCE...**

"Armey yaar Salunkhe Sun to"

* * *

 **Now, what's next..? hmmm. Chalk will tell to in next chapter..**

 **Thank you again for ur time.**

 **And for reading it.**

 **Thankx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Friends! I'm here with the last chapter of the story.. I'm not interested to post but posting only for those who reviewed.. And for my rabbit.. bichari.. bohut pareshan kiya na usse.. sorry.. puppy eyes wala..**

 **Drrizle, Khushi, loveabhi, patty (yaar :'(:(:'(will talk u later.. at IF..), Mao (thank you for the hug I really needed that:(:(.. ), kirti, nandu (really sorry for making u bore.. by dragging it.. but according to me it was an important part.. anyways.. there is no more need to wait as this is the last chapter.. ) and parise.. thank you so much for ur precious reviews and time.**

 **I guess I already took ur much time.. really sorry for that.. now just move to the last chapter..**

* * *

"Arey yaar Salunkhe Sun to"

Dr Salunkhe turned towards his buddy with.., "Kya Sunu haan.. Kya Sunu Mai..? Jab tumhe kuch batana hi nahi hai.. tum kuch share hi nahi karna chahte to Kya Sunu Mai.. Aur kyu ruku Mai yaha? Mai ja Raha hu bus" he turned once again to leave.. when stopped with a high pitch voice laced with pain..

"Haan Thek hai.. tu bhi jaa.. Sab jao.. pehle mandeep gayi, phir nakul ( his voice choked, taking a pause, in low tone) ko MAINE.. (in anger with a ting of pain) Aur Ab tu.. (gazed at his friend who is still on his position.. facing the main door way, so added in anxiety) ab Khada kyu h.. Jana nahi hai tujhe" with this he turned and moves towards his room.

Dr Salunkhe turned.. and found his buddy marching inside his room.. he signed heavily, with..

"sorry yaar Pradyuman.. tujhse aise baat karne ke liye.. par yaar aur Kya karta Mai.. bus ek yahi ek rashta dikha.. mujhe.. tujhe open up karne ka.. Tumhare ander se us takleef us ghutan ko bahar nikalne ka"

Exhaling a deep sign.. he followed his old friend.. creeps inside the room.. slowly pushing the door inwardly.

 **I LIT THE PYRE …**

 **OF HIM…AND US….**

 **TOGETHER I COULD SEE U, ME AND US….**

 **LOOK…HE IS BACK TO YOU….**

 **SLEEPING CALMLY IN YOUR LAP…..**

 **CARASS HIM FROM MY SIDE….**

 **KISS HIM FROM HIS DAD…..**

And found a figure standing near the cabinet.. staring at something.. to know what exactly he is staring, he moves ahead with small steps.

Which couldn't missed by the head of CID Deparment.. he commence in composed tone,

"Salunkhe tujhe pata hai..(looking at the frame) aaj hi ke din humare nakul ki name ceremony thi..(loving moves his fingers over the frame, holding a lovely and perfect family pic, where.. a cute little boy is calmly sleeping keeping his tiny head over his mumma's shoulder and his father standing beside's them resting his hand on his son's small head softly and lovingly.. not to disturb his prince's sleep, abides a bit smilingly) pata hai kitna ro raha tha.. sambhalna mushkil ho gaya tha usse, phir last me mandeep ki Godh me jakar chup hua"

Salunkhe smiled looking at his buddy, with a smile on his face, whose face is also lighting up with a smile.. pausing for a while, he continues..

"Tujhe pata hai.. use din mandeep me usska ek aur naam (name) rakha tha (dr Salunkhe got confused.. one more name.. he never heard about it before, while Acp sir added lovingly) "PRADEEP"

 _ **"Mandeep, Kya baat hai tum mujhe yaha kyu lai ho..? " Pradyuman stated.**_

 _ **"Ek surprise hai" excitedly.**_

 _ **"Surprise (confusingly) kaisa surprise? "Pradyuman framed his query.**_

 _ **"Maine na.. humare bete ka ek naam soucha hai" her eyes were sparkling with happiness.**_

 _ **"Naam, arey par abhi to niche rakha hai na.. NAKUL.. kitna payara naam h.. "**_

 _ **"Haan, par Maine ek aur soucha hai.. jisse sirf hum dono bulayenge apne bete ko (looking at infant, who is sleeping peacefully in her shell of arms) before Pradyuman says anything, mandeep added,**_

 _ **"'PRADEEP' Pradyuman se 'PRA' and Mandeep se 'Deep' (looks at pradyuman, excitedly added) kaisa hai? Accha h na? "**_

 _ **Pradyuman.. feels a lose of words.. his eyes turned moist with happiness and utters while putting his hand softly on his son's head.. "bohut".**_

 **I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH TIME IT WILL TAKE…**

 **I DON'T KNOW WHEN WE WILL MEET?**

 **BUT DON'T TAKE TOO LONG..**

 **BECAUSE I AM NO MORE THAT STRONG….**

 **YOU BOTH LEFT ME ALONE…**

 **DON'T WORRY SOON I WILL COME BACK HOME…**

snapping out from his trail.. and added, "Aur tujhe pata hai us din ussne mujhe wada (promise) bhi liya tha,(dr salunkhe looked at him) ki Mai humare bete ka Khayal Rakhu, usse ek accha insan banau.. (keeping the frame back at its place, rested his one hand on cabinet, while, other over on his forehead.. to ease his turmoil of emotions, his eyes starts showing the precious pearls by now) aur mai.. yaar Maine to khud hi.. ussee.. " he stopped with a lump in his throat.

Dr Salunkhe soon hold him and turns him towards himself, "pradyuman yaar is me tumhari koi Galti nahi hai, tum ne wo Sab kiya na jo tum kar sakte the.. "

jerking him a bit... Acp sir initiates, "Nahi Salunkhe.. sari galti meri hi hai.. sirf meri hai.. (guilty) agar Mai usse time deta, ye Dhyaan rakhta ki uske koun koun se dost hai, wo kissi galat company me to nahi padh raha. (Extremely guilty tone) to shayad.. "

Just then felt a firm grip over his shoulder, he composed himself..

"Yaar tum kyu purani batao ko yaad karke apne aap ko dukhi karte ho" Dr Salunkhe said.

Just then they heard a voice of halting a car.. both can easily guess that who is their visitor. Dr Salunkhe took this as a trump card to divert his buddy's mind and also to lift his mood up.

So Says,

"pradyuman dekho ab tum Apna ye (pointing over his tears and dull face) mood Thek karo, tumhare ladle aa gaye"(Pradyuman smiled with that word "Ladle" so added teasingly)

"kyu? Tu darta h unse"

First Dr Salunkhe.. unintentionally nodded, which bought a big smile over Acp sir's face.., but soon he realised his mistake so fumbled,

"arey mera matlab.. Mai kyu daru tumhare ladlo se, akhir bigad Kya Lange wo mera.. "

 **I KNOW YOU WOULD BE WAITING FOR ME…**

 **DON'T WORRY I WON'T MAKE ANY SOUND….**

 **I KNOW HE WILL BE SLEEPING….**

 **DON'T WORRY I WILL COME EARLY….**

 **DON'T WORRY I WILL NOT MAKE ANY HUSH….**

 **I WILL BE THERE FOR YOU TWO….**

 **I WILL PROTECT YOU BOTH…..**

 _Here, outside the home.._

Two man Descended down from the car.. they moves towards the main gate, reaching there, one of them was about to give a knock on a door. But turned confused as the door was already open. Their cid officer instinct start working, found something fishy so pulling out their gun's from their back and in alert mode starts enter inside, creepingly without making noise.

Entering inside, one man signaled other to move in that pointed direction, while, he himself moves towards the stairs.. as the main hall was dipped in dark and a low vaultage light was emerging from the room above the stairs.

He moves and starts climbing up the stairs cautiously, while other, is checking kitchen place and other rooms too..

 _Here.. inside the room_ ,

They started tracing their steps towards the door, Dr. Salunkhe just pulled the door towards him.. turned shocked.

Found a man holding a gun, pointing straight to his head.. he stepped backward in scare, with,

"Arey yaar abhijeet kya kar rahe ho? Yaar Mai hu Dr salunkhe"

The man soon recognised the two person standing in front of him, and soon, slids his gun down embarrassingly apologies,

"Sorry sir, wo gate khula hua tha to.. "

cutted by Dr s teasingly.., " to soucha kyu na mauke ka fayda uthaya jaye, aur Dr Salunkhe ko raste se hi hath diya jaye.. (raising his eyebrowrs ) kyu..? Sahi kaha na Maine? "

"Kash Mai aisa kar sakta" abhijeet blurted in low tone.

"Kya? Kya.. kaha tum ne abhi? "

"Maine.. (innocently ) Maine Kya kaha Dr sahab.. kuch bhi to nahi"

"Dekho abhijeet juth mat bolo.. tumne kaha tha kuch abhi.. ab batao jaldi Kya kaha tha tumne? "

Abhijeet looked at Acp sir for help, who first smiled on his sharp shine's situation.. then interrupted.

"Arey yaar Salunkhe chod na.. kuch nahi kaha usne.. tere bhi na kaan bajne lage hai"

Dr. Salunkhe turned towards his old buddy, with fuming eyes, "kaan mere nahi tumhare bajne lage hai.. kyunki budha mai nahi tum ho.. samjhe"

This time Acp sir gave abhijeet sir a look of " lo ab Mai phas gaya" to which abhijeet sir simper.

A man was watching all this standing behind.. as till now he came to know the real situation.. so come forward to protect his senior and friend.

"Armey doctor sahab, aap yaha.. wo bhi iss waqt"daya chirped from behind. And a relaxation sign flashed over both face.

"Haan, daya wo mai.. (remind all what took place a couple of minutes back, looked at his buddy whose face turned pale, and a scare was present there, that.. if he blurted out all, taking a sign he added) bus tumhare Acp ki khabar lene aya tha"

Duo got confused., so abhijeet presented his query, " khabar... kaisi khabar doctor sahab"

"Usse tumhe kya..? Ye mere aur Pradyuman ke bich ki baat h (looking at his buddy) kyu Pradyuman sahi kaha na maine"

"Haan.. haann Bhai.. ye hum dono is secret h.. (reminding something) waise tum dono yaha Kya kar rahe ho?"

Duo felt like they are caught red handed, looked at each other signalling each other.. to answer.. the query.

"Sir, wo apke sign chahiye the "both chirped.. at a same point of time.

Which confused oldie duo.. so both meet their gazed with each other then Acp sir says,

"Achha accha Thek h.. par ye to batao file h kaha ? "

Damn.. where's the file.. duo looked at each other with a look "now what? "As they here just to meet the fatherly figure man.. who was looking dull since morning..

"Rehne De Pradyuman.. kyu inki tang kich Raha hai.. tum acche se Jante ho ki ye yaha kyu aaye h.. par phir bhi" Dr Salunkhe interrupted.

Duo just smiled embarrassingly.. oldie duo too smiled on their gesture.

"Accha accha chal Thek h.. khechta inki tang (looking at duo,) tumlog betho Mai tum logo KE liye coffee bana kar lata hu"

Duo tries to stop him, but it's late Acp sir already left from there, they looked at Dr Salunkhe, who made an excuse and left from there.

"Mai bhi zara Pradyuman ko dekh ta hu"

Duo looked at each other and made there way towards the couch and settled themselves over it.

 _Here inside a kitchen_ , Acp sir was busy in making coffee.. when a voice emerges from that silence..

"Tumhe pata hai na Pradyuman ki wo yaha kyu aaye hai" Dr salunkhe asked softly.

Acp sir Smiled first then lovingly took a glance of duo (as kitchen give a look of the hall, where duo are sitting) replied,

"Haan"

"To phir tum kyu apne past me baar baar dekh kar apne aap ko takleef dete ho, (taking a sign) aur apne sath sath auro ko bhi pareshan karte ho, (looked at his buddy and got to know that he understood what he wants him to make understand, so, to mAke the environment normal, added irriratedly) aur agar Mai is umar me tumhari problems solve karne me lag gaya to (sadly) meri to girl friend Ruth ke chali jayegi. Na"

Acp sir who was till now busy in preparing his special coffee, jerked his head and looked towards his Buddha buddy, with shock..

"Armey aise Kya dekh rahe ho.. ab tumhari umar nikal chuki h(said teadingly) iska matlab ye to nahi h na ki meri bhi nikal chuki h.. "

"haan haan maine kab kaha ki tum (stressing) Buddhe ho gaye ho.. tum abhi (teasingly) bhi 25 Saal ye naujawan ladke ho hai na" keenly staring at his buddy Acp Pradyuman said.

First, Dr Salunkhe didn't get what exactly his friend said.. but soon as he got what his buddy said he shot a angerly glare to him..

But before he utter anything.. his friend interrupted, "baad me Salunkhe, abhi coffee piite h, nahi to agar tere chakra me dobara (pointing towards the tray, over which four coffee mugs are standing, with some snacks in a bowl) ye thandi hui na to.. iss baar coffe tum bannao ge.. "

Salunkhe marched out from kitchen in frustation.. And moves towards the couch.. And settled himself over it.

Soon, Acp sir too joinned them.. And forwards the coffee mug to trio.. which is accepted by duo hesitatedly, And starts taking the sips of it, only after their seniors started.

All are spiping their coffee with a soothing feeling in their heart..

Duo are relaxed from Acp sir's side as he is fine.. looking refreshing now.

Where as, Dr Salunkhe was happy that he got succeed in to make his buddy free from his past guilt and pain not fully but yeah to some extent.

While, Acp sir is happy and glad.. (first look at duo and then his so called young buddy.. who merely kicked his half century of his life span..) that he got some really precious persons in his life.. who cares for him, And can sacrifices their life for him too. And also, put their all possible efforts to make him feel good.

 _ **"Life isn't always about just painfull pasts and their regret, there is a lot to live and lot to keep a remembrance. Is just about how you look up at things. If past would have been this much mattering then why would have God placed our eyes in the front? Its simple as that…the thing which just the matter is your perspective"**_

* * *

 **So friends it ended here..hope u liked it** **.. if not then i m extremely sorry..**

 **Thank you so much..**

 **T.c**

 **Keep smiling.. stay blessed..**

 **Thank you so very much once again.**


End file.
